The Lost HalfSayain
by I.C.2014
Summary: Gohan was born. His father is unconscious and his mother dead. On his 10th birthday, his father wakes up from the hospital and Gohan meets Raditz, who is looking for his father. Frieza Saga.
1. prologue

The Lost Half-Saiyan

Summery: Gohan having a really hard time with life. His mother died when he was born but he still has his father. Goku has been lying unconscious in the hospital and the last time he was awake was the Chichi was giving birth to Gohan, the miracle he never got to witness. Gohan is forced to live in an orphanage, he meets Videl. On Gohan's 10th birthday is when weird things happen. Gohan's father woke up and is looking for him and a man who claims to be his uncle comes looking for his father. Frieza saga my way. Gohan/Videl.

_Prologue: Goku and Chichi went out to a restaurant for dinner. Chichi had something to tell Goku. Goku poured some wine into Chichi's glass and then he noticed something different._

"_Chichi what's wrong?" Goku asked. "You're not drinking the wine."_

"_Goku I have something to tell you." Chichi said._

"_What is it?" Goku asked, curiously._

"_I'm just going to say it," Chichi said. "I'm pregnant."_

"_What?"_

"_I'm pregnant. I'm going to give birth to a little boy in 8 months." Chichi said._

"_Really?" Goku got up from his seat, happiness glowing in his eyes. "That means I'm going to be a daddy!"_

"_Why don't we get out of here and celebrate?" Chichi asked._

_They paid for their dinner and then left. Goku kept talking animatedly about being a daddy. He kept saying how he was going to be the best dad in the whole world. They both went back home._

_8 months later…_

"_Aaaaahhhhhhh!" Chichi was being brought into the emergency room. "Where is Goku?! Where is my husband?!" 'He can't miss this, I'm about to give birth to our baby, he can't miss it.' Chichi thought._

_Goku was on his way to the hospital to be there with Chichi when she gave birth to his child. "I need to get there quick." Goku said to himself, he was flying at super speed in the sky. At the same time, something was falling from the sky. It looked like a spaceship. Goku felt something heavy knock him out of the sky and he fell in a field. Goku was unconscious. He didn't get up and he never made it to the hospital. _

_The spaceship fell farther away from Goku and a person got out of the ship flew into the sky, looking for someone. "I need to find my brother." The person said._

_Chichi screamed while giving birth to her child. Chichi gave birth to a healthy baby boy, who wouldn't stop crying._

"_Doctor, something is wrong with the patient." Chichi was getting weaker and she was struggling to keep her eyes open._

"_She's bleeding internally; I don't think we can stop it but we can try." And try they did. The doctor and the nurse did their best to save Chichi but it was no use, she would soon die._

_Chichi was holding her crying baby. "Your name is Son Gohan. Your father is Son Goku. I wish I could live long enough to watch you grow, but I won't get to live that long. I just want you to know that I love you Gohan." When Chichi died, her eyes turned glassy, no sign of life could be found within them._

_Gohan didn't stop crying. It was like he knew that he would never see his mother alive again._

"_Oh my god." The doctor said, "I'm so sorry you poor child. I have failed you."_

"_Doctor." The nurse called._

"_What is it?"_

"_They brought in an unconscious man; I think it's the baby's father."_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes. I remember him because he showed to all of the mother's check ups. He always wore a smile on his face and said he would be the best father in the world." The nurse looked at the baby, still in his mother's arms. 'You poor child. A lot of tragic things are going on around you and you were just born.' The nurse thought._

"_Marline, take the baby to the children's ward I need to see if there is anyone willing to take the boy."_

_The baby was in the nurse's arms. The nurse put the baby into a crib where the baby fell asleep instantly._


	2. Chapter 1

10 years later…

"Come on Gohan! We're going to be late!" A little girl with blue eyes said.

"I'm coming Videl." The little boy named Gohan ran out of the building. He had black hair, dark eyes, his skin was pale and he had a smile on his face.

"Come on fly us to school." Vidal said.

"Alright just wait." Gohan checked to see if anyone was around to see him, when he was sure that no one was around Gohan held on to Videl and flew them to school as fast as he could.

Videl was giggling. "Gohan this is so much fun!"

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Sure it is."

"What's your problem?" Videl asked while pouting. "I wish I could do half of the things you can do. You can fly; run as fast as the speed of light, you can probably strong enough to hold a building on your pinky finger…"

Videl continued but Gohan only paid half of his attention to her ranting. Back when he was younger, Gohan used to wonder why he could do the things other people on the planet Earth couldn't do, but now he hardly gave it a second thought. _'Maybe I inherited the same weirdness that seems to surrounds the family I was born into.'_ Gohan mused.

"Gohan we're close to the school." Videl said. Gohan, pulled out of his thoughts, landed on the roof of Orange Middle School and both he and Videl ran down the stairs into their classes.

"All right everyone," The teacher said. "Today we're going to be doing a little project about…"

Gohan stopped listening to the teacher. He was always good in school and he usually never listened to the teacher. Gohan was thinking about is father. The man he never really knew, the man that was laying in the hospital in a coma. _'I'm glad he's not a vegetable. The doctor said that he'll be able to wake up when he was ready to. I wish that he wakes up on my birthday though.' _

"Gohan," The bell was ringing and Videl's hand was on Gohan's shoulder. "Get up. It's time to go to our next class." They both went to their next class and Gohan spent the whole day thinking about his father until the final bell rang. Signaling the end of the school day.

"You were thinking about your dad weren't you?" Videl asked.

"Yeah I was." Gohan and Videl were walking out of the school building.

"Are you going to the hospital to visit him?" Videl asked.

"I just might do that." Gohan said.

"I want to meet him." Videl said.

"Okay, but he won't be much company. He's been asleep for almost ten years." They both decided that they were going to go to the hospital and they stood in front of the of the receptionist's desk.

"Hi Marline." Gohan said.

"Hi Gohan. Here to visit your father I see. And who's this?" Marline asked.

"I'm Videl."

"And I'm Marline, as you just heard." Marline turned to Gohan, "Go on in. I'm only supposed to let in one visitor but I'll make an exception and let your friend in with you." After that, Gohan and Videl took the elevator to the third floor.

"So you seem to spend a lot of time here." Videl said.

"Yeah. I was born here," Gohan said. "Marline was one of the nurses that were there. My mother died and my father just fell asleep."

They both got out of the elevator and walked into the first room on the right side of the hallway. Inside the room, there was a man lying on a bed. He had a feeding tube taped inside his mouth. His hair was very spike and he was very muscular. _'So this is Gohan's father,'_ Videl thought. _'I can see the resemblance between them.'_  
"Hi dad, it's me again." Gohan said, "I brought a friend. Her name's Videl."

"What are you doing?" Videl asked.

"The doctor says that even though dad's unconscious, he can still hear what's going on around him. So I talk to him everyday." Gohan said, "Say something."

Videl didn't know what to say. "Hi Mr. Son. I'm Videl. You look good for a guy who's been in a bed for ten years."

"Dad, when are you going to wake up?" Gohan asked. "My birthday's tomorrow and I'm hoping you're awake by then. Oh guess what happened today."

"The teacher said Gohan is the valedictorian of our class." Videl answered, "That means he's the best in school and he's going to give a big speech at the graduation ceremony."

"Hey, I was going to tell him that." Gohan muttered.

Videl rolled her eyes. "Yeah right Gohan, you know as well as I do that you will not talk about yourself if no ones going to ask about you."

"Anyway, dad there are a lot of things going on in the world," Gohan said. "It's really sunny outside, the weather isn't so bad and it felt great flying around in the sky."

"I still don't understand is how Gohan can fly and do all that other stuff he can do though." Videl said, "Maybe you can explain it to me when you wake up."

Gohan and Videl kept talking about anything that came in their minds. At least that was until Marline came into the room.

"Okay kids, it's time to get out of here, visitations ended."

Gohan got up from the end of his father's bed and Videl got up from the chair next to the bed. Gohan took one last look at his father then both he and Videl left the room and flew back to the orphanage they were forced to call home.

"I swear Gohan you have to teach me how to fly." Videl said during the trip.

"Okay. I teach you how to fly." Gohan landed two blocks away from the orphanage, so no one saw them land, and then they walked the rest of the way. When Gohan and Videl made it in front of the Orange City Orphanage, there was a woman in front of the building, waiting for them. This woman was in her 50's, her brown hair was graying, this woman was angry for some reason.

"You brats are late." The woman said.

"We were visiting Gohan's father." Videl said. Later, Videl left cheek started the sting were the woman slapped her. Videl's eyes widened in surprise, she never saw it coming.

Gohan was burning with anger. _'Who does this bitch think she is? Is this woman stupid enough to think that she ca hit Videl and get away with it?'_

Gohan grabbed the woman's hand and squeezed hard enough to make it hurt. "Don't you ever hit Videl again" Gohan whispered.

"Get your hands off of me!" The woman slapped Gohan, who fell on the ground and then walked back into the building. "Get inside you have work to do." The woman closed the door behind her.

Videl sat on the ground next to Gohan. "Are you alright?"

"I'm okay." Gohan got up, "You should know by now that most people on this planet can't hurt me." Gohan offered a hand to Videl, to help her up.

Videl took his hand. Then they both walked inside the orphanage.


	3. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry that the story hasn't been updated in a while! I lost my USB and that was where I save my stories in. Then I had to rewrite this chapter all over again… it was a pain. In the case that you lose a USB I recommend that you also save your work on the computer you use. It helps to make things less complicated. Now on with the story.

Videl opened the door to her room and dropped onto her bed, unceremoniously. She was really that tired. The woman who runs the orphanage made the children, especially Gohan and her clean the dishes, clean the gutters, replace the carpet, paint her fence, clean and fix her car, and other stupid things. Videl turned over so she was lying on her back in the bed. She was thinking and her musings were about Gohan. _'I hope that Gohan doesn't get his hopes up. There is still that chance that his dad won't wake up this year.' _Gohan has been waiting literally all his life for his father to wake up for his slumber. Videl wasn't sure how long the boy could wait.

Once Videl was finished with her thought, she took a small nap.

_The hospital at 11:00 pm…_

A man was standing… no, he was floating in front of Goku's window. The man resembled Goku a little bit, except that he was older, taller and more muscular. He had hair that went all the way down his back. The man flew closer to the hospital window, went inside, he sat in the chair that was next to Goku's bed. The man took a few minutes and just looked at the man that had spent a decade unconscious in a bed. "Kakarrot." The man said, "Soon, you will wake up, my brother."

After that, the man left Goku's room and went to the records room. He looked through the filing cabinets for a few minutes, took two folders out of the filing cabinets and went back into Goku's room. The older man carried the unconscious one out of the bed, calmly walked to the window and jumped out.

Instead of falling to his death like normal people would've done in the same situation, the man flew into the sky. While holding Goku he flew like he was a bird. The man flew out of the city, passed the mountains and deserts and he kept flying until he reached a rain forest. The man then stopped and went down.

"I have to tell the others about this." The man said, "I have to tell them about this situation."

The man walked deeper into the woods and was met by two men. One was very tall, at least over 6ft. tall. He was also bald and he had a lot of muscle. The other one was between 4 ft 9 and 5ft 3 but what he lacked in height he made up with pride and by the way he carried himself you could tell that he was royalty. His hair was a dark as the night and very spiky.

"What has taken you so long Raditz?" The short man asked. "What have you been doing?"

"And who's that you are carrying?" Asked the tall man.

The man that broke into the hospital and took Goku, Raditz bowed to the short man, and then he said, "I am sorry Prince Vegeta. I had been flying and then sensed my brother, Kakarrot. I found him in a hospital and it took longer than I expected."

"So this is the Kakarrot that you've mentioned so many times? I was beginning to think that he was dead." The tall man asked, "What's wrong with him? Tell that disrespectful runt to wake up!"

"It's more complicated than that Nappa. I've found his file. It turns out that Kakarrot is unconscious and has been like this for a decade now." Raditz said, "Also there's something else."

"What now?" Vegeta asked.

"In his file it says that on the same day Kakarrot lost consciousness his wife gave birth to a child. A baby boy named Gohan meaning that I've been an uncle for 10 years now." Raditz pointed out.

"Then where is this kid now?" Vegeta asked.

"He's spent all of his life living in an orphanage in the same city where I found Kakarrot." Raditz said, "According to the visitor sign-in sheet he visits his father everyday at the same time. We should be there to meet him."

"I agree," said Vegeta. "He is a saiyan and he should been raised like one."

Three stood in the forest talking about what they planned on doing.

_At the orphanage at 11:58…_

Gohan has been in his room, waiting for Videl. It is a tradition they've been practicing ever since Videl came to this orphanage. She would come to his room and the seconds until it was midnight and the day of Gohan's birthday came. Gohan would do the same thing for Videl on her birthday too.

Gohan looked at the alarm clock. A minute has pasted and it was now 11:59. _'Hurry up Videl.' _Gohan thought.

The door began to open and Videl walked into the room and sat on Gohan's bed.

"Ready for the countdown." Gohan asked.

"Of course I am." Videl said.

At the same time in the forest…

Raditz lays Goku onto the ground, near the camp. When Raditz looked at Goku's face he saw the smallest movement.

"Guys," Raditz called. "I saw Kakarrot's eyes flutter. I think he's about to wake up."

_In the orphanage…_

The two kids counted at the same time.

_"10."_

_"9."_

_"8."_

_"7."_

_"6."_

_"5."_

_"4."_

_"3."_

_"2."_

_"1."_

_"0!" _It was midnight.

_At 12:00 in the forest…_

Raditz, Vegeta and Nappa watched Goku, the man they knew as Kakarrot do something he hasn't done in a decade. Goku's eyelids began to flutter and then his body began to move. This kept happening until the miracle Gohan's been wishing for came true.

Goku opened his eyes and looked at the three men standing over him.

He was awake.


	4. Chapter 3

_In the hospital at 10 in the morning…_

The nurse, Marline came into the room she thought that today would be like all the other days. She had to feed the patient by using the feeding tube, just like she had done for the last 10 years. Marline let out a sad sigh at the thought. But little did Marline know, today wasn't like all the other days. What Marline saw-or didn't see caused her to scream as hard as she possibly could and ran to find a doctor.

"Somebody!" Marline called. "Anybody! Somebody come quickly!" _'This just CAN'T be happening. Where could he possibly be?'_

One male doctor saw Marline running around the hospital like a maniac and walked up to her. "What's the problem?" The doctor asked.

"Oh, Dr. Rivera…," Marline took this moment to catch her breath. "The comatose patient…"

Dr. Rivera raised an eyebrow. "The one who's been sleeping for the past 10 years? What about him?"

"He's gone," Marline explained, "Goku Son isn't in his bed anymore. It's like he vanished into thin air."

Dr. Rivera widened his eyes in disbelief. "Are you sure that he's not in bed?"

Marline nodded her head. "I'm positive," she said. Marline led Dr. Rivera inside Goku's room and, just like she said, Goku was gone.

'_Hole shit!'_ thought Dr. Rivera. _'Don't panic Marcus, use that brain of yours.'_ "Marline, you and the other nurses go look in the other rooms, there's a chance he's just wondering around. I'm going to check with the security guards. After all, they were the ones that were supposed to make sure everything is okay."

Marline nodded her head. The doctor and the nurse separated and went search for their missing patient.

_In the forest at 10:20 am…_

"Well?" Raditz asked.

"Goku looked up at the man who claimed to be his big brother. _'What proof do I have that everything he told me was true? Why should I care? All I want is to see me son,'_ Goku thought. Goku's thoughts then turned to his son, Gohan and the woman he loved, Chichi. He was filled with regret for not being there for Gohan's birth and guilt for not being there while Chichi's death. It made him want to cry.

"Well?" Raditz repeated.

Goku was brought back to reality and his eyes became bright with rage. Goku got up and walked away.

"Where are you going?" Raditz asked. He was really confused; he thought that once he found his little brother that everything would go just as planned and that Kakarrot would come with him and his comrades willingly. He really didn't understand what was going on.



"I'm going to find my son," Goku said. "I'm going to get my baby boy."

Raditz just stared at him before speaking.. "You know he's not a baby anymore," he said. "He's ten years old."

"Then that's ten years that I missed out on," Goku said. His voice became raw with self pity. "I need to find him."

"We're on that already," Raditz said. "But you need to help us."

"Why should I?" Goku asked with an edge in his voice. "What does that have to do with me?"

"This isn't like any enemy that you have ever faced," Raditz said. "Once he finds out that you and your son have Sayian blood running through your veins he will not stoop until you both are dead. Do you understand that? You both will be in danger for as long as you live and he'll kill anyone that crosses paths with him!"

Goku said nothing for a while. "I still need to see my son," he finally said to himself. "If it wasn't for that thing that hit me in the head I would never have fallen into that coma."

Raditz hesitated for a moment. When his little brother had described the object that caused his coma, he realized that the object was a saiyan spaceship… _his_ sayain spaceship. He could see that Kakarrot was already frustrated with him and he didn't blame him for it; he didn't want to destroy the fragile relationship that was between him and Kakarrot.



"Wait Kakarrot," Raditz called. "I'll go with you." Radditz jogged until he caught up with Goku.

Goku raised his eyebrow. "Why are you coming?"

"It's become obvious that you won't listen to reason and I can't let you jeopardize our mission," Raditz explained. "Besides the boy's my nephew; I want to meet him."

"Then let's fly," Goku said. Both brothers, older and younger, floated into the air and they flew into the city.

_In the sky at 10:30 in the morning…_

"Gohan slow down will you? I think I'm going to slip." Videl was holding onto Gohan while the boy was flying a little too fast.

"Alright, I'll slow down," Gohan said. He slowed down a little bit and held onto Videl a little tighter. "You know, maybe I should teach you how to fly. Or maybe Piccolo will be able to do it."

"Whose Piccolo?" asked Videl. "Are we going to visit him?"

'Piccolo is both my friend and my teacher. He's the one who taught how to fly and how to use my powers," Gohan explained. "He also knew my father before he went into a coma. We're going to visit him for my birthday. Then we'll visit my father's other friends."

"Gohan I have a question," Videl announced.

Gohan stopped and turned his head so that he could look at Videl. "Yes?"



"If your father knew all of these people then how come none of them adopted you?" Videl asked in curiosity.

"Well they tried," Gohan explained. "But children's services wouldn't let them because they didn't approve of their lifestyle and they aren't biologically related to me. If it wasn't for that then I probably would be living with one of them."

"Oh," Videl said. _'Well I hate to admit it,' _thought Videl. _'But I'm glad that you weren't adopted.'_ "Gohan are we almost there yet?" Videl asked.

"Yes Videl we're right above the place," Gohan answered. Without another word exchanged between to two, Gohan lowered them both to ground.


End file.
